Guardian sequel to Tourniquet
by Nikki-Uzumaki
Summary: its been nearly a month since Ren's Suicide how is Horo coping... YAOI dont like it dont read itONESHOT
1. I'm with you

Guardian

Sequel to 'Tourniquet'

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or any of the characters (end of story)

Description: it been nearly a month since the 'accident' and Horo isn't taking thing too well, and he starts hearing Ren's voice. (better than it sounds)

I'm very sorry about killing Ren, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It wasn't my idea the evil flying monkeys forced me to!…… the evil flying monkeys reminded me constantly that the series wasn't on anymore and I was in an animefan state of depression but I'm fine now. but this should make things better.

_Blah blah _thought

"blah blah" talking

in epilogue...(blah blah) action/movement

* * *

It's been nearly a month since he died, I cant help but feel it was my fault regardless of what the Suicide note had said. "why did you do it Ren?" I mumbled as I sat beside his grave and bowed my head. "_Horo_" it seemed like Ren's voice but that had to be impossible. "great now I'm imagining his voice" I said, I didn't even bother to look up. "_ugh Baka Ainu look up_!" his voice called again. I peered up and say Ren, _impossible wait he's almost transparent. O yeah he's a spirit smart one _he though, insulting himself. "REN!" I called as I locked my arms around him. "yes yes nice to see you too" he said gladly. "How are you here? I thought you died" I realized what I said after I said it…. "yes you idiot I'm a spirit. You didn't listen to the note I read huh?" he said skeptically. "what do you mean?" I asked flabbergasted (A/N: funny word huh? Flabbergasted). 

"I said I'd always watch over you and I'll keep my word but on one condition" he said semi-seriously. "what?", "stop mourning me. I'll always be with you, you never lost me" he said calmly. I couldn't believe my ears he did still care. "ok I promise". I leaned over to him and gave him a slow kiss, for that moment it seemed like the whole world didn't matter it was just me and him. We parted only for me to catch my breath (A/N: Ren's a spirit people he doesn't need to breath, he just does it to not look weird) " never forget that I'll always watch over you, Horo-koi" he said calmly as he began to fade away.

I wiped a tear from my eye, "don't worry I won't Ashiteru Ren-Koi" I wiped another tear from my eyes. "Wo Ai Ni" he said before he faded away. I began to walk back towards the inn knowing quite well now that Ren wasn't really gone forever. I got through the door to the inn everyone was there looking at me. "what's up guys?" I said cheerfully.

They all looked completely dumbfounded. "why are you acting like that?" Yoh asked curiously. "like what?" I had no idea what he'd meant. "all happy and stuff, I mean you know what happened" Manta picked up where Yoh left off. "o yeah that I almost forgot." I said in a daze. "WHAT? REN DIED AND YOU FORGOT!" all the others yelled, I tried to get the hearing back in my ears. "ya, so I just saw him a few minutes ago" I remembered the words he told me Everyone's jaws dropped even Anna's. "he told me to quit mourning him, he said I never lost him, that he'd always be watching over me"…

* * *

----epilogue-- Horo's POV 

Horo Narrating: Now it's been almost 10 years, and the inn and all the residence finally recovered from the loss of Ren. Me? I'm still here, and Ren? oh he shows up every now and then we still watch the stars every night like the old days, in fact I'm gonna be late!(he runs up towards the shrine at the graveyard)

"sorry to keep you Ren" I said as I sat down beside him..

"no problem Ainu-baka" he laughed at that old nickname of mine.

"look a full moon" I peered up at the sky, it really was a full moon.

(they share a long kiss under the moonlight)

Ok I'm sorry if the mini sequel thing sucked but I felt sorry after killing Ren but I hope this makes up for it! please review!


	2. Continued Epilogue

A/N: well DayDrEaMiNg-child wanted to know what happened to Hao... so i wrote this to explain. and included the other too. (not very detailed)

Continued epilogue:

And for those of you who are wondering about Hao, He was beaten severely by Horo and never bothered to return to the inn. It is unclear what happened to him next. The say he dropped off the face of the earth… humph, wouldn't surprise me.

Yoh and Anna, o their married and now have a son named Hana.

Ryu is still there at the Inn, he has no girlfriend or anything..still.

Tamao, she's a little less shy she's dating some guy named Chris.

Pirika, she didn't take Ren's suicide too well, but she eventually recovered after seeing Ren's spirit.

Jun, she couldn't take the fact that her brother died, let alone killed himself, she moved back to China and no one has heard from her since.

Manta, he took over his families company for about 2 months then quit, he's now living at the inn, and Yes he did finally grow (about 3 feet) taller.


End file.
